1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extensible oil cap for funneling fluids such as a motor oil and more particularly, an improved extensible oil cap for use in an oil inlet port of an internal combustion engine so as to close the oil inlet port and use it as an extended funnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of extensible and collapsible funnel-type caps for use in an oil inlet port of a conventional engine are well known in the art. Since such prior art funnel-type caps provide only an extended telescoping hollow tube, they suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, (a) it is difficult to lock the cap in the upright position even though the user tips the cap to side, (b) it is difficult to fit the bottom of a funnel of the cap to the oil inlet port of the engine, (c) it is difficult to lock the cap to the funnel, and (d) it requires a separate oil can opener to open an oil can when the funnel cap is operated. Such prior art extensible funnel caps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,418 to Donnelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,995 to Greaves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,984 to Guglia et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,634 to Wisner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,983 to Hatcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,867 to Schoenhard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,5I5,245 to Salmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,245 to Lowd et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,378 to Klebold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,668 to Maynard, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,719 to Eversdijk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,568 to Murphy et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,521 to Martin.